


Heal As A Family

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripley reflects on what will come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal As A Family

It hadn't been hard to keep running on the fuel of surviving the threat. Newt was safe now. She had to care for Bishop, following the synth's directions. She had to finish treating Hicks… Dwayne.

Her heart thumped hard as she let her mind stumble on the first name. Maybe this would all fade, after they woke up.

She didn't think so. Dwayne, Newt, and Bishop had all survived horrors as deep as her own. Bonds had been forged… and Dwayne was going to need her.

She would be there, she swore. He would heal with them as a family.


End file.
